Smart phone is a popular portable device nowadays and become ubiquitous. With large display screen and a wide range of application programs, the smart phone not only provides communication function, but also serves as personal multimedia player, GPS, electronic books, electronic dictionary, and so on. The additional capabilities come with a price tag. As the new models of the smart phone cost more and more, the user often opts for placing a cover or sleeves over the smart phone for extra protection.
The most popular protective cover at present is of a wrapping structure, including a holding base and an upper lid. The holding base is for fixing the electronic device and the upper lid is flexibly connected to the side of the holding base so as to cover the holding base when flipped to protect over the case and the screen of the electronic device from scratching. However, when the electronic device wrapped with a protective cover is to be used in a car, e.g., as a GPS, the electronic device must be separated from the protective cover to avoid the upper lid from accidentally covering the screen, which causes inconvenience of using the electronic device in different environments.
In addition, the protective cover does not usually provide function of support. To place the electronic device in a tilt position for viewing, an extra support apparatus must be used. In other words, the conventional protective cover provides limited capability and, thus, a multi-functional protective cover is desirable.